


For The Rest Of Our Lives

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: It's Butch and Cassidy's wedding day! It's a soppy one sorry! 😂Perfect by Ed Sheeran, I don't own the song just incase!





	For The Rest Of Our Lives

Cerulean Cape was truly picturesque on the evening of February 14th. It was late summer in the Kanto region and the beautiful, golden evenings seemed to stretch on and had spread across from Mt Moon down to the coastal roads. Some Butterfree whom were known to the area had seized the opportunity to soak up some of the rays and were now glowing like fireflies. They danced around happily to themselves in the impending sunset as a handful of people arrived at the top of the cape.  
  
"It's...so beautiful up here tonight..." James whispered as he paused to look around in wonder and admire the view. "I wish I could bring Jess here more often..."  
"You can see the whole city from here!" Said Mondo as he appeared by James's side. They were eventually joined by others.  
"Guys any chance of you helping set up these damn seats?!" Grumbled Tyson as he struggled to unfold one. Mondo ran over to his fellow Rocket.  
"Sorry Tyson! I am taking my best man duties seriously you know!"  
"I should hope so!" Replied Tyson. "You did bring the rings didn't you?"  
"Uh huh! Right here!" Mondo said proudly as he patted the inner breast pocket of his suit. He, Tyson and James were all wearing matching blue suits as the groomsmen. They certainly had scrubbed up well for tonight.  
  
"So Mondo, I'm confused. Isn't the best man supposed to arrive with the groom?!" James asked as he eventually joined them. Mondo shrugged.  
"I guess so...but he said to go on without him. He...wanted some time alone before the ceremony"  
"Bahahaha he's changing his mind!" Laughed Tyson. James shot him a look.  
"Don't be so stupid. He probably just wants to gather himself! After all it's not every day you marry the love of your live...your partner...your best friend..."  
"Oh here we go Mr Mushy!" Tyson sighed.  
"Maybe for you Mr i'm-sticking-with-the-bachelor-life-because-im-heartless" James interjected. "Oooh the guests have started arriving! Come on lads let's get everyone to their seats". He started bustling about before Tyson could argue further.  
  
A little way along the cape, near Bill's cottage, Butch was sat on a rock facing out over the city. He had been there for around an hour and 45 minutes scribbling furiously. Every so often he would pause and gently shake his wrist when the cramp set in once more. Like his 3 groomsmen he was dressed in a blue suit and white shirt with smart tan coloured shoes. Eventually he placed his pencil down beside him and intently read through what he had written.  
"Jesus Biff, you should write poetry" he muttered to himself.  
"Butch?"  
Upon hearing his name, Butch stuffed the paper quickly into his pocket. He smiled as his best man Mondo appeared through the clearing.  
"There you are! You know you should come and take your place. Everyone's seated and the boss has just arrived. She'll be here any minute!"  
Butch nodded and got up. "Got it. I'm coming!" The 2 men started to walk back to the congregation.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Mondo asked Butch.  
"Yeah I am buddy. For the first time in my life" Butch laughed.  
"It'll be fine! Just don't cry otherwise you'll set me off. You know how emotional I get at these things... remember Domino's 18th?!"  
"Remember???! I had to carry your sorry ass up the hill back to the dorm" Butch reminded him.  
"Well you're the one who gave me Vodka! Here try some of this Mondo! You'll love it Mondo! Best fucking night of your life Mondo!" Mondo snapped.  
He caught Butch's eye and the 2 men laughed as they arrived back and headed towards the front. Jessie had also arrived, and slipped into the seat behind James.  
  
"Thought you'd be arriving with the bridal party?" He asked her.  
"Uh no... we're better these days but not quite there" Jessie said dismissively as she fiddled with her dress. She was wearing a strapless pink cocktail dress with heels.  
"You look beautiful!" James whispered to her as he planted a kiss on her cheek. Jessie blushed quite uncharacteristically.  
"Careful now James! It'll be us next" she giggled.  
"Well...why don't you wait and see?" James smirked as he faced the front again. Jessie stared open mouthed at the back of his head, trying to establish whether he had really said that but was distracted by a sudden change in the music.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Please could we be standing for the bridal party" smiled the registrar.  
Everyone took to their feet and instantly stood to face behind. Everyone that was except Butch. He continued facing the front, his heart was now pounding and every so often had to exhale gently to stop himself from freaking out. His palms were starting to feel a little sweaty and he closed his eyes trying to gather himself.  
He could hear several gasps and 'aw's'. He could hear Jessie "urgh she actually looks decent!". Then he heard Mondo...  
  
"Oh my god Butch...look at her...Butch? Butch turn round!" Mondo hissed.  
Butch opened his eyes and clasped the piece of paper in his pocket tight. This was it.  
"Here we go" he muttered as he slowly turned round.  
Cassidy was walking towards him, admittedly looking nervous as hell too but with the biggest smile on her face. But it was a genuine smile, not an evil grin that most Rockets were accustomed to. Butch knew that smile. It was one of the many reasons why he had fallen in love with her. She was wearing a long flowing white gown with delicate lace sleeves and a simple tiara. She had let loose her bangs and her hair was flowing freely. Behind her Mightyena, Houndour, Sableye and Raticate each wore a little black bow tie and carried a small basket of rose petals each. Butch managed to crack a smile, especially towards Mightyena who he had suspected had taken a lot of bribing to wear that bow tie! But his eyes couldn't linger from Cassidy for long. That was until...a familiar sensation, one that hadn't happened for a long time began to overcome him...  
  
"Cos we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time. Darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own. And in your eyes you're holding mine..."  
  
"Oh FFS Ponch, don't cry, don't cry" Butch pleaded with himself. "Not in front of everyone damn it..."  
  
"Baby I'm...dancing in the dark with you between my arms. Barefoot on the ground, listening to our favourite song. When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath, but you heard it..."  
  
"...Darling you look perfect tonight" Butch finished as Cassidy stood before him. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Thought you hated this song?!"  
"I...I do" Butch croaked as a few tears fell from his eyes.  
"Shit" he whimpered failing spectacularly to cover it up. The resounding "AW'S!!!!!" and giggling only made it worse. He went to wipe his eyes on his sleeve but Jessie quickly yanked a tissue from her handbag and passed it to James who lurched forward with it.  
"Don't ruin your suit Biff!" He laughed.  
  
Butch quickly dabbed at his eyes as Cassidy gently took his hand.  
"You ok?" She whispered, so no-one else could hear.  
"You are so fucking beautiful Cass." Butch muttered.  
"Well... guess you better marry me then!" Cassidy laughed. Butch smiled back at her and then nodded towards the registrar to confirm he'd composed himself.  
"Dearly beloved! We are gathered here in this most beautiful place on this most perfect evening to witness this man and this women take their marriage vows. Now Butch, didn't you say you had..."  
"...Written my own?" Finished both Butch and Cassidy in unison. Butch had pulled the paper from his pocket but there was Cassidy also with a piece of paper in her hand! They looked at each other and everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Well this makes things easier!" smiled the registrar. "Cassidy would you like to go first?"  
"She's been working on these all night!" called out Domino as Cassidy unfolded her paper. She took Butch's hand once more as she started to read aloud...  
  
"Butch. We started as training partners. Back then I wasn't even sure what I wanted or even needed in a partner. I liked to think I didn't need anyone by my side. Because that's all I've ever known. I didn't want to trust you...  
...But we came through our training and became field agents. Through every triumph and every other time I won't mention (more laughter from the crowd) we came through it together. I had to learn everything about you. How you think. How you react in situations. Your strengths, your fears. I began to confide in you. I realised you were more than just my partner, you were my friend too. The things we've seen gave us this incredible bond I will never get with anyone else..."  
  
"...but it wasn't enough to say you were my best friend. Eventually we realised that what we had went way beyond the realms of friendship. I realised I wanted you. I needed you. And you needed me. We had been through too much together to be anything else. Something made sense inside me that day. I realised I was in love with you and will continue to love you for the rest of my life."  
  
There was a scattering of applause as Cassidy finished and grinned at Butch. His heart had started racing again and he gripped her hands right.  
"So do you Cassidy, take Butch to be your husband?" Asked the registrar.  
"I do!" Cassidy beamed.  
"Now Butch... if you would like to read your vows" the registrar said.  
  
Butch swallowed. He hated public speaking, especially with his voice. He felt exposed airing such personal, intimate thoughts about his bride. He slowly unfolded his paper and took a deep breath...  
"Come on Butch!" Someone called out in encouragement. He smiled and began...  
  
"Cassidy before you came into my life I didn't know what love was. I had never been shown it and I certainly never felt it. I never imagined I would find it but that all changed when I met you. I remember looking at you with your golden hair and your sparkling violet eyas and thinking I will marry that girl one day. As partners we've faced so much together and I've not always been able to protect you as you deserved. The trouble is you are strong, intelligent, sassy. I know deep down you don't need protecting but that is not to say I'll ever stop trying...  
  
...I remember the day I told you I loved you. We came to this very spot and had brought a picnic. But it had started raining. You threw a massive strop and threatened to hit me because I laughed at you. (More laughter from the crowd and Cassidy rolled her eyes) I took your hand and we ran under a tree for shelter. I gently wiped your wet face and told you how I hated it when you c-cried..."  
  
Butch had to pause as he was now shedding a few more tears. There was no laughter this time. The wedding guests were silent, in awe. Butch gave a short, quick exhale and carried on.  
  
"You said you were sick of things going wrong and how everything went wrong for you. How you deserved no-one. I leant in and told you it was ok, you deserved everything and so much more. That I loved you. It slipped out before I could stop myself. I had wanted to say it for so long. You sat across for me stunned. "Pardon?!" You had said. But I repeated it as there was no going back now. We sat there in silence for what felt like the longest 30 seconds of my life before you leaned in and kissed me.  
  
Butch paused and glanced out over the congregation. Everyone was now crying apart from Jessie and Giovanni. James had used Jessie's entirely supply of tissues from her handbag and she didn't look happy! Butch continued...the words were coming so easily now.  
  
"Cassidy, I promise to love you for the rest of MY life. To love you when you doubt yourself, to love you when you're soaring high and to always be the best sort of man I can possibly be for you. You're my partner, my best friend, my soul mate. My reason for living. You complete me and I will never leave your side.  
  
Butch finished with a sigh of relief and then came the applause and cheering. Everyone was on their feet and lo and behold Jessie was now crying! Even the boss was delicately dabbing at his eyes with his spotty hanky. Butch grinned at Cassidy who was desperately trying to stop her own tears for fear of ruining her make-up.  
"Do you Butch, take Cassidy to be your wife?" Asked the registrar.  
Butch looked deep into Cassidy's eyes.  
"I do" he said.  
  
"Now do we have the rings?" Added the registrar.  
"Right here!" Mondo handed them to Butch and gave his friend a reassuring grip of the arm. Butch took Cassidy's and gently placed it on her finger. She did the same for him. They were just simple gold bands but they looked beautiful. Even Butch who never wore jewellery couldn't help but admire it and what it symbolised.  
"Well without further ado, it gives me great pleasure to announce you are now husband and wife. Butch you may now kiss your bride" the registrar smiled.  
  
And kiss her he did. Just as they had done many times before. All those moments of passion, of lust, desire and love. This time was different though, this was the start of their brand new journey together.  
They broke apart to applause and cheers from their guests. It was almost sunset at the cape and the city below had begun to light up like a distant ship at sea. Butch grinned over at Mondo who was giving him the thumbs up and Jessie and James were caught in one of their infamous hugs. He took a step forward and offered Cassidy his arm.  
  
"Shall we Mrs Reynolds?"  
  
Nightfall soon followed after the ceremony but of course like any good wedding, the party was only just beginning! The simple seating arrangement of the ceremony had been cleared and transformed into several casual tables and a makeshift dance floor. Giovanni had not failed to disappoint and had paid for a wide selection of drinks and nibbles.  
"Did the boss seriously pay for all this lot?" James asked dubiously as he and Jessie filled their plates high.  
"Yeah...rumour has it weddings are his favourite!" answered Tyson. He beckoned towards Giovanni who, having had a few already was busting some moves with Domino!  
  
Mondo came jogging over. "So where are the happy couple?! I hope they are cutting their cake soon!"  
"Ooh me too!" exclaimed James.  
"Seriously guys...do you think of anything other than food?!" sighed Tyson. James and Mondo shook their heads.  
Jessie had been standing slightly away from the group watching Butch and Cassidy. They were at the edge of the cape overlooking a small hill with Cerulean lit up below. Butch was gently twirling Cassidy round. Her golden hair was gently flowing in the cool night breeze and every so often her happy laughter rang out. Jessie had almost forgotten how infectious her laugh could be.  
  
"Oh Cass, I almost forgot...happy Valentine's day!!" Butch said as he pulled out some red roses for his bride.  
"Oh Butch they're beautiful!" Cried Cassidy. "You didn't have to! It never occurred to me you would today... I mean this is enough surely?"  
Butch shook his head. "I started as I meant to go on Cass. I bought you roses every Valentine's day even when we were just partners. I'm sure as hell not stopping now."  
  
Jessie couldn't help but smile. Although it did feel bittersweet. She and James liked each other, there was no doubt about that. But they were still at the "awkward crush" stage. It was so typical of Cassidy to get in there first and have everything she, Jessie always wanted.  
"But then...she looks so happy..." Jessie thought to herself. In spite of their rivalry, Jessie was pleased for her. This was not the Cassidy everyone was accustomed to. Her smile, her euphoria and energy were all genuine now.  
Eventually Butch led her back towards the party and for a few moments Cassidy's eyes met Jessie's. Cassidy paused for a moment but Jessie nodded towards her. She smiled and nodded back clutching her roses as they walked past.  
  
"So Cass...you gonna throw that bouquet? Be interesting to see whose turn it is next?" Butch winked. Cassidy shook her head furiously.  
"No way! They're my special roses from my husband!" She pouted.  
Butch laughed and gently kissed her forehead. "You're funny!"  
"Well...I'll throw one. How's that?" Cassidy replied as she pulled a single rose out and headed towards the dance floor. Everyone was now very drunk and some very interesting dancing was going on.  
  
"Oooh she's gonna throw a rose!!!" Squealed Domino as she scrambled towards the front. "Throw it to MEEEE Cass!"  
"No me!" Shouted Wendy elbowing Domino out of the way. "I've been single way too long now!"  
All the females continued charging forward except Jessie. She hung back and eye rolled at the chaos that was beginning to unravel.  
"Ok...are you ready?!" Shouted Cassidy. "1...2....3!!!!!"  
Everyone jumped but all of a sudden a flash of blue dived across them all and snatched the rose out of their grasp. It landed with a skid on the dance floor and lay still for a brief second.  
"What the..." Butch frowned in bewilderment. He turned to Cassidy who grinned and tapped her nose.  
  
"I've got it!" James cried as he jumped to his feet. The females all groaned and started moaning that it wasn't fair. The males were all laughing at their lavender haired friend.  
"Well everyone knows I love roses too!" James giggled. He skipped over to Jessie who was clapping sarcastically at him.  
"For you." He beamed.  
"Thank you James" Jessie smiled. "So what does this mean then?"  
James shrugged and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Jessie was a little taken aback but happily obliged.  
"I love you Jess. It was about time I told you" James whispered.  
Jessie's eyes filled with tears and she nodded frantically.  
"I love you too!" She gasped.  
James smiled and pulled her close to him. As Jessie clutched onto him, she realised that maybe she wouldn't have so long to wait after all!  
  
The party continued until dawn. At the first hint of daylight Butch and Cassidy bid their guests farewell and headed back to their small apartment just outside of Team Rocket HQ in Viridian City. When they arrived Cassidy went to step inside but Butch blocked her path.  
"What are you doing?" She asked him confused.  
Butch said nothing but leant forward and scooped Cassidy off her feet.  
"Oh for God's sake Butch!" She laughed as he carried her over the step. "Mind my head!"  
Butch carried her over to the bed, but instead of placing her down gently, he dropped her!  
"Welcome home wifey!" He laughed.  
"You dick!" Cassidy said as she threw her wedding shoe at him. "I wondered how long the sappy guy act was gonna last!"  
Butch threw himself down beside Cassidy and gently twiddled a piece of her hair win his finger.  
"So what now?" He asked suggestively.  
Cassidy pondered for a minute. "Well..." She began. "It's our wedding night...or morning should I say! We're in love and happier than we've ever been so I think the answer is obvious!"  
"Yeah?" Butch answered eagerly as he started finishing with his belt buckle.  
"Yep" Cassidy smiled. She leant over, kissed him and disappeared under the duvet.  
"Night Butch!"  
  
Butch sat up gobsmacked. "Are you being serious?!" He asked, half bemused, half disgusted. However he looked down at his wife before smiling softly and snuggling beside her. He draped an arm over Cassidy's side and took the time to take in the smell of her hair and the softness of her skin.  
"Promise to love me forever Butch?" Cassidy murmured as she was drifting off. Butch was surprised. He hadn't heard that out of her for a while. Usually she only asked him that if she was feeling particularly insecure or after they'd had a row...  
"For the rest of my life baby" he said as he kissed her neck. They were both soon fast asleep as the sun rose once again, it was a new day, a new beginning.


End file.
